


but you knew better

by tillifer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillifer/pseuds/tillifer
Summary: Intimate moments with Eric are few and far between, some might even think he's never even thought about sex, but you knew better.
Relationships: Eric Derekson/Reader, Eric Derekson/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	but you knew better

**Author's Note:**

> Mary, if you're reading this, I love you for everything you do for me. And shout-out to the tree-house of thirst server for indulging me in all my endeavors.

Eric was never one to initiate an, _ intimate_, moment between the two of you. And honestly, if you didn't know any better, you would say he had no sex drive at all. _ But you did know better, and you knew his signs. _

He had a habit of fiddling with his own clothes or handkerchief when uncomfortable, but when he was in the mood, he would stand close and fiddle with _ your _ clothes. He would pull on the hem of your shirt, running the fabric in between his fingers, and run his knuckles against it, as he was now. That's how you knew. 

And who were you to not indulge him? 

Your hand intertwined in his as you pull him, walking towards a chair, pulling him rather forcefully into you lap. He let out a small squeak, surprised by the action, but settles nicely into your lap. Once he's settled, you immediately bring your hands to cradle his face, and kiss him tenderly. He sighs into the kiss, shoulders relaxing as his own hands, albeit shakily, find purchase on your hips. 

And some might think he would be content with just that simple kiss, _but_ _you knew better_. 

Once you started with Eric, it would be impossible to stop, on both of your accounts. He would be so desperate for more, so desperate for your touch, and you would do everything in your power to give him the world and then some. 

"Do you know how much I love you?" You asked as you pulled away. He let out a soft whine, doing his best to mumble out a reply you can't quite hear.

"What was that?" You asked, a bit firmer this time. 

"I-I said k-kinda…" He stuttered, eyes darting all over your face, avoiding your gaze. 

"Then I guess I'll have to show you, won't I baby boy?"

And with that you continued. You nipped his bottom lip, sucking it between your teeth, and revelled in the sound he made. You pulled away to see how much of a mess you had made him already, and it was a lovely sight. 

His chest was heaving, slightly, as he caught his breath. And his face had started to flush some, the attention still somewhat overwhelming to him. As he was trying to get his bearings, his position shifted. He had started in your lap, but now he was sitting on just one of your thighs. And as he moved to adjust himself, he let out a small moan, alerting you to the situation. 

"And what was that for baby boy?" You asked, curiosity piqued. He starts to mumble again before you give him a look, and he clears his throat. 

Looking at him at that moment, one would think Eric felt uncomfortable at the given situation, and possibly wanted to stop, _ but you knew better _.

"Felt nice." Is all he manages to get out, before his hands come up to cover his reddening face, pushing up his glasses. 

You glanced down, finally noticing that he had shifted off of both of your legs and onto one. You also noticed the strain in his pants, and you smirked. Of course this sort of thing would get him going. And if he's already started, why not run with it? 

You looked up at him, hands still covering his face and pushing his glasses out of the way, and took his glasses off of him and set them aside. If this lead where you thought it would lead, then they would've come off eventually. Then you gently took his hands in yours, pulling them away from his face. 

"Look at me baby boy." You say, using the firmer tone. He looks at you, eyes squinting slightly without his glasses, as you lean up to kiss each of his cheeks, feeling the warmth of his hot skin. 

"Are you ok?" You ask, checking in with him.

"Mhm." He responds, nodding his head eagerly.

At that, you kiss the palms of each of his hands, letting them fall to his sides. Ghosting your own fingers down his sides, you cause him to shiver. As he shivers, his hips buck involuntarily, and he lets out another small moan. His hands move to grip your shoulders, and his head falls into the crook of your neck. You can feel his breath against your neck as he pants, and chuckle. 

"D-don't laugh." He says, trying to sound commanding, but he knew the situation he was in. 

At that, someone else would've laughed even harder at him trying to control the situation, _ but you knew better. _

"I'll stop baby boy. I wouldn't want to embarrass you now would I?" You say, as you move your thigh, slightly. He lets out another moan, and you kiss his cheek, smiling to yourself, but still not laughing.

Instead, you thread one of your hands into his hair, tugging slightly to pull his head out of your neck to look at him. He's panting hard, despite how little you've touched him, and it takes all of your willpower not to take him then and there. But you hold out, choosing instead to kiss him with a searing passion, trying to convey how he makes you feel and all the things you want to do to him. You figure it works, because when you pull back, he's in a daze and his can't quite focus. You tug his hair again, pulling him out of it, and he whines, high-pitched and needy.

His head falls back into the crook of your neck, and you can feel how wet and hot his mouth is, feel his teeth around your skin. He has no intent of biting or leaving a mark, but is just trying to keep his voice muffled. But that simply wouldn't do. You want to hear all the beautiful sounds he can make.

"You've been still for a while now baby boy, why don't you move some? Get more comfortable." You say, teasing him, you know he's the farthest thing from comfortable right now, and it's cute watching him struggle like this. 

But he obeys, ever the people pleaser, and grinds down against your thigh. He lets out another moan, long and drawn out into your neck and you can't help but smile. He continues moving on top of you, letting out noises that sound like a symphony to you, and incredibly lewd to your neighbors. He mutters your name once or twice when he's able to form words, but it's few and far between, the pleasure overtaking him.

"Do you know how beautiful you look like this? Needy and wanting? Do you know the things you do to me baby boy?" You ask, breath hot on his ear. 

He moans again, still not used to praise. 

"You're doing so well for me, listening like a good pet. You're doing so good baby boy." You say, nipping his ear. 

He whines, turning his head so that his ear is out of reach. 

"And it's not just with things like this either. You're fantastic you know that?" You say, bringing your hands to slow down his rutting. 

"M-me?" He says, surprised.

"Yes you! You're absolutely wonderful, and you deserve the world." You kiss his cheek, before whispering in his ear again. 

"You know what else you deserve?" 

"W-what?" 

"To be fucked properly, thoroughly, and entirely." You say, as you use your hands to pull him against your thigh, causing him to cry out. You don't see it, but there are tears in his eyes. 

"P-please…" He whimpers. 

"Please what?" You tease. 

"P-please l-let me cum." 

"Do you think you deserve it?" 

Now, Eric was never one for self confidence, this was a fact. And he truly thought he didn't deserve anything, _ but you knew better _.

He stumbles over his words, and you can feel your neck get wet with his tears, it's too much, too good, and as much as he wants to say no, he so badly wants to orgasm. 

"Yes!" He cries out again, hands straining on your shoulders, as he cums. It's forceful and intense and leaves him absolutely breathless, collapsing against you. You let him lay there, stroking his hair and rubbing his back, helping him come down from that high when you realize you can feel it against your thigh. 

You chuckle and look down, seeing a rather large stain appearing at the front of his pants, and it starting to sleep into your own jeans. 

When he hears you laughing, he looks up, seeing you looking down, and mimics you. When he sees the mess, more tears start welling up in his eyes. 

"I-I'm s-sorry! I-I didn't mean t-to make a-a mess! I-I wasn't t-thinking a-and I-I s-should've more a-aware a-and-" He says, words tumbling out of his mouth. 

You kiss the corner of his lips, and his sentence falters. 

"Baby boy, you have nothing to apologize for. Let's just get you cleaned up, ok?" You wipe away some of his tears. 

"O-ok." He says, standing up, wincing at the sight of his pants, tears beginning to flow again. He starts muttering to himself about making a mess, and how stupid he was for doing that, and scolding himself. 

You shake your head at his antics, taking his hand in yours and leading him to the bathroom.

"Wait one second ok?" You tell him, turning on the faucet to start a bath. You throw in some lavender bath salts, his favorite scent, and some bubble bath solution to help him relax. 

Once the water is running and the salts and solution have been added you turn to face Eric. His hands are at his eyes, wiping away tears. You crouch in front of him, taking his hands gently. You pull him to stand up, and help him undress. You help him with his shirt and pants, tossing them all in the corner to be washed later. By now, the bathtub is full and you go to stop the water. 

"Hop in." You say, smiling at him. 

He gently steps into the warm water, and you can see the tension leave him. He immediately relaxes as the bubbles and smell surround him. You see him take a deep breath, taking it all in, and he smiles. 

Meanwhile, you're just sitting there, admiring him. Taking in this moment of peace. It's not often you see him relaxed or with a smile, and so every time you see it, you always want to savor the moment. He looks at you looking at him, and worry instantly covers his face. 

"I-is s-something wrong?" He ask, sitting up. 

"No, nothing is wrong. I'm just thinking about how much I love you." You say, leaning over the side to kiss his nose. And now that you're over the water, it really does smell nice, and you can feel the steam rising from it and you think it might not be a bad idea to join him. 

"Would you mind? If I joined you?" You ask, eyes scanning his face for any sign of fear or apprehension. 

"N-no." He scoots forward, as if to make room for you. 

You undress quickly, eager to hop into the warm water. You settle in behind him, and pull him to lean against your chest. You just sit like that for a moment before he speaks up. 

"D-did y-you really mean a-all th-those th-things y-you said?" He asks, hesitantly. 

"I did." You say simply. He goes quiet again for sometime, and let's you wash his body. 

All that can be heard now is just the sound of infrequent humming, sometimes harmonizing, sometimes not, as you gently clean Eric up. You can tell he's enjoying it, the smell, the sensation, it's all incredibly pleasing for him, and it's what he deserves. 

"You are a wonder." You say, placing a kiss to his neck. 

"You are a treasure." You say, turning him around. 

"You are fantastic." You say, kissing his cheek. 

"You are phenomenal." You say, kissing the other cheek. 

"And you are loved." You say, kissing his lips softly. 

And just like that, he melts into your touch. You smile into the kiss, before breaking it. You stand up, offering him your hand, helping him up. You dry yourself off, while Eric does the same, and both of you head to the bedroom, or rather, you head towards the bedroom, and Eric follows. You put on some of your comfier clothes, as Eric does the same, and climb into your shared bed. He climbs in after you, curling up next to you, and you wrap your arms around him. You hold him close, letting him feel the rise and fall of your chest, letting him know that you're there, and that you always will be.

People will always say and think certain things about Eric, _ but you know better. _

**Author's Note:**

> please please please remember aftercare, it's so important


End file.
